Cupid
A being of extra-dimensional origin who purports to be the spirit of Saint Valentine's Day (in teenage form) and introduced himsefl as Cupid. Introduced in the controversial third-season episode, "Depth Takes a Holiday", this being resembles a tall, brawny, mildly overweight blond guy wearing a toga. He speaks with a drawl like a laid-back California surfer. He's an incredibly passive sort, advising people to go with the flow, but is still annoyed that he's magically forced to wear his "diaper" outfit. As he went on the mission to retrieve The Holidays with Saint Patrick's Day, he is probably one of the more competent holidays. Patrick's Day often gets irritated with Cupid's laid-back nature. He once referred to the masses of holidays at Holiday Island "a bunch of saint's days" and that nobody bothered to keep track. He appears unaware that he himself is a Saint's Day, since he only ever referred to himself as "Cupid". Powers and abilities Cupid also possesses a number of otherworldly abilities. He possesses a pair of angelic-appearing wings, which are functional and allow him to fly. Cupid also possesses the ability, through physical contact with a willing person, to divine the identity of the person that individual has a strong romantic interest in. (Interestingly enough, when Cupid uses this ability, the sounds of musical selections by Barry White would be generated, which seemingly puts the individual to be divined in a more receptive mood.) Cupid also has the ability to transform his voice into something baritone, powerful, soothing and sensual. The voice sounds very much like a seductive Barry White; St. Patrick's Day implies that the voice is Cupid's failed impersonation of Elvis Presley. Cupid was also the only one who managed to make Daria smile, TRULY smile. Equipment As is shown in almost all depictions of the character, Cupid is depicted as carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows; the use of one of these arrows is said to be able to cause any person to fall in love with the first person they see. In "Depth Takes A Holiday", Cupid is shown also using a 'love taser' which seemingly possesses the equivalent functions as the bow, but is more appropriate setting. When fired, it projects twin streams of tiny, red-colored stylized 'heart'-shaped constructs; upon striking the target (or targets, as the 'love taser' can affect more than one target at once); the targets emit a quick series of illuminated flashes (which appear similar to the iconic 'x-ray image' popularized in television shows) after being struck. Appearances in fanfic The holidays traditionally appeared in very few stories, though Cupid has (in the form seen on the show) appeared more than most - after all, he gives license to shippers and anti-shippers! He is mentioned in passing in a number of others not listed here. *"Restrain Jane Lane!]" by Nemo Blank *"A Hard Days' Night" by TAG *"Luuuv Story" by TAG *"An Unexpected Gift" by HeirOfNorton *"Everything Happens for a Reason by Mahna Mahna (where he's responsible for Daria and Tom's issues) *Acts of Cupidity by Disco 3:16 *"God Save The Esteem" ep 28 by Charles RB *St Patrick's Day Valentine by JoeMerl *Repeiceing Down the Girl by Morden Gans Category:Canon Characters Category:Holidays